Iruka's Admirer Revealed!
by NewDivide2012
Summary: Just a story. Nothing special.
1. Iruka's Gifts

_Alright, folks! This is my very first submition to this website. Be gentle with the reviews, alright?_

_This may not give you any entertainment, but hey... it'll give you something to read, am I right?_

_Well... enjoy it!_

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**People:** Kakashi and Iruka

**Story Type:** Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 1: Iruka's Gifts

"And that concludes our lesson today on Weapon Shadow Clones, class." Iruka concluded.

The many small genin then hustled and bustled out of their seats, shuffling their stuff into their bags, and quickly filed out of the classroom. Iruka, himself, was getting his stuff all packed up. A silver-haired jounin watched the brown-haired young man from afar, within a tree. It was Kakashi. Kakashi, today, was off duty, so he just hung around nearby, watching Iruka teaching his students. Kakashi then slipped off of his tree limb, and simply walked over to the front of the Leaf Village's Academy, and leaned against the entrance.

* * *

Iruka walked out of the academy building, and shut the door. The autumn air blew by, following it a cool breeze. Iruka smiled, but as soon as Iruka took his first step, he noticed Kakashi, and jumped a bit.

"Ack!" Iruka yelped.

"Hello, Iruka" Kakashi said.

"God... Kakashi, you really got me, there." Iruka said, catching his footing. Kakashi just simply smiled.

"Oh... my bad." He replied. Iruka just started walking again, with Kakashi following along Iruka's left side.

"So, how did today go?" Kakashi asked, looking towards Iruka. Iruka sighed, while putting both hands behind his own head, looking up towards the afternoon skies.

"Well... I had a few trouble makers, but it all came out fine in the end, though." Iruka replied. Iruka then glanced over at Kakashi.

"And how did your day go, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi just looked up a bit.

"Ahh, nothing special. Just another day off, again." Kakashi replied, sounding a bit bored. Iruka then chuckled.

"You and your days off, Kakashi... Ahhh, I can't believe you, sometimes." Iruka said, with one of his grins on his face.

"You're such a Hokage's favorite." Iruka commented. Kakashi looked towards Iruka's way, and smiled softly.

"Ehh, I guess so." Kakashi replied.

~45 Minutes Later~

Iruka and Kakashi were both half way towards Iruka's place, when Iruka caught sight of an open Ichiraku Noodle Shop.

"Hey, Kakashi." Iruka said. Kakashi looked over towards the young brown-haired man. He knew what Iruka was going to ask, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi said.

"You want to get some dinner, real quick... my treat." Iruka offered, with just a smile upon his face. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Oh sure, why not." Kakashi said, accepting the young brown-haired man's offer. Iruka started to walk towards the stand, while Kakashi followed. He couldn't really say no to Iruka, lately. It just seemed so impossible for Kakashi. Both of the men got themselves situated onto a stool, and the Noodle stand owner looked at both of them.

"Ahh, welcome you two. How may I help you two on this fine afternoon?" He asked, while he was cleaning out a noodle bowl.

"We'd like a bowl of your finest, if you may, please." Iruka insisted. The man nodded, and stepped into the back. Iruka took off his headband, seeming as though it looked like it was being such a burden on him, and simply slipped it into his messenger bag, and finally relaxed himself. Kakashi looked over, a little bit concerned, now.

"Are you alright, Iruka? You look like you've been stressed about something." Kakashi asked. Iruka looked over at the silver-haired man. Iruka sighed, and put his head into his hand, resting his elbow onto the table.

"Well... lately, I've been receiving these... these weird gifts..." Iruka replied. Kakashi knew what he was talking about.

_Oh good, Iruka's been getting my gifts, after all._

"Oh? Like what" Kakashi asked, acting curious.

"Well... one day, it seemed to all start, with just this weird box of chocolates... when I bent down, and picked up the box, there was a tag that said from... an admirer." Iruka replied. Kakashi "acted" surprised, and straightened himself up.

"Really, now..." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not all... another day, I seemed to have gotten just one simple red rose, with a robbon, holding a tag, saying the same thing." Iruka said. The noodle man came up to both of them, and handed them both a bowl of soup, and chopsticks.

"Here you go, you two." The man said.

"Thank you." both of the young men said. The noodle shop owner then just retired into the back. Iruka then separated both of the chop sticks, and began to get a mouthful of noodles. As Iruka got finished with the first bowl of noodles, he continued on.

"Oh, and today, I found a large bouquet of flowers, with the exact tag on it." Iruka said, finishing himself, while getting another bundle of noodles into his mouth. Kakashi nodded.

"Hmmm... seems as though some one really wants to get your attention, Iruka." Kakashi stated. Kakashi kind of looked in separate directions, as he slowly pulled down his mask, to get started eating. Of course, Iruka wasn't really paying not much attention.

* * *

Iruka then finished his bowl, and Kakashi did so, as well. Both of the men got up, and left the noodle stand, thanking the owner. Iruka and Kakashi both continued their walk. Iruka looked up at the night skies.

"Well... hehe, it seemed we stayed there much longer than I'd hope." Iruka said. Kakashi also looked up, as well.

"Indeed." Kakashi said in agreement. Both of them finally arrived to Iruka's home. Iruka walked to the front door, got out his key, and unlocked the door. He then turned around, and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi's silver hair was reflecting some of the full moon's shine.

"Well... thanks for keeping me company again, Kakashi." Iruka said, smiling a bit. Kakashi nodded.

"Ahhh, not a problem at all, Iruka." Kakashi replied. Iruka then took a step into his home, and looked back at the silver-haired man once more.

"Well... you have a good night." Iruka said.

"you too, Iruka." Kakashi replied. Iruka then nodded, and closed his door. Kakashi then turned, and started to walk towards his place, but took it slow. He stopped at a tree about 3 feet away from his love's home, and looked towards the nearest window. Iruka was in sight. Iruka, at this time was getting his bag, and setting it someplace, and getting his vest off, as well. Iruka tossed his vest aside, and then stripped his shirt off, revealing, to Kakashi's sight, his now exposed, tan chest.

_Oh, Iruka. How I do long, to be with you, someday._

Kakashi then turned, and continued on his way to his place. As he walked, he gazed upon the night skies. The skies were lite up like Las Vegas was; enourmously bright. Kakashi sighed, in a defeating, heavy sigh, that is. As he gazed upon the skies, a shooting star passes by. Kakashi stopped in his own tracks. He slightly tilted his head a bit to the left.

"Oh my... how lucky of me..." He said. Kakashi simply closed his eyes.

_My wish upon this shooting star, upon this night... is for Iruka Umino... to be at my side. Please... that is all I want._

Kakashi then opened his eyes, and continued on home.

* * *

Kakashi finally arrived home. He searched his pockets, to find his key. He sighed heavily; he didn't find his key.

"Damn... I must've dropped it over in Iruka's classroom, the last time I needed to ask him something." Kakashi said, defeatively. Kakashi then walked by his front door, and sat himself down, then looked up, once more.

"Good god... looks like I'll be sleeping outside, for tonight, I guess." Kakashi stated. He then looked forward, to find Iruka walking towards him. Kakashi stood himself up, as Iruka finally got up to him. Iruka held out to Kakashi a key. Kakashi seemed surprised, and relieved at the same time.

"Hehe... I forgot to give this to you, before you left." Iruka said. Kakashi got the key from the other man's hand, and nodded.

"Well... thank you, Iruka... hehe, I don't know how else I would've gotten inside tonight, if it wasn't for you finding my key." Kakashi said. Iruka smirked.

"Well... have a good sleep, Kakashi." Iruka said, while turning around, and walking off. Kakashi waved him off.

"And a good night to you, too, Iruka." He said. Iruka put a hand up, telling Kakashi good night. Kakashi finally unlocked his door, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi sat down onto his bed, took off his headband, his vest, and his shirt, and kind of tossed everything but his headband into a basket by his bed. He set his headband down onto his desk. He lied in his bed, with only his chest and face exposed, staring at the cealing. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Oooh Iruka... If only you would figure it out... but you're sweet, adorable... and naive personality gets into the way otherwise." Kakashi softely said, while smiling.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll hang out with him tomorrow, after work." He said. He then got himself covered, closed his eyes, and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Kakashi rolled about his now very wrinkled and messy bed. Apparantely, he had been dreaming about the brown pony-tailed young man. His alarm for 7 AM rang. Kakashi quickly shot up awake. He glanced about his room very quickly, and then looked down at his alarm. He specifically set his alarm at 7 AM because he knew Iruka leaves his house around 9:30 AM. That way, he would always catch him, and walk with him to the Academy. Kakashi stretched his strong arms up, yawning. Kakashi slipped himself out of bed, and left into the kitchen. Kakashi stopped at the window of his kitchen, and looked out toward's Iruka's place. Kakashi sighed heavily, and left for the refrigerator. A knock was herd at Kakashi's door. Kakashi halted what he was doing, and left for the front door, quickly pulling on just a black t-shirt he had by the front door. Kakashi opened the door. It was his mailman.

"Morning Kakashi." The mailman greeted him, with a smile.

"Ahh... morning... uhh, hold on a minute." Kakashi said, and then he quickly dashed into his own room. Kakashi quickly scattered throughout his room, finding what he wanted the mailamn to get to Iruka's place.

"Damn... where is it..." the silver-haired ninja said, looking about his own room quickly. Kakashi then quickly looked through some of his desk drawers, finding the wrapped up box he had planned. He sighed of relief, and picked it up, and quickly got back to the front door, and handed the box over to the mailman, and also handed him 50 ryo.

"Thank you again." Kakashi said, in a relieving tone. The mailman nodded.

"Anytime, Kakashi. Same place?" The mailman asked. Kakashi nodded. The mailman also nodded in reply, and quickly ran off. Kakashi closed the door, walked back into the kitchen, and helped himself to some coffee he had gotten done. Kakashi glanced out of the window, watching. Through the window, he saw that the mailman's delivery had once again, successfully made it to Iruka's front door step.

* * *

Kakashi finally got himself suited up, put his book into his back pouch, walked over to the front door, and left to the outside, closing and locking the door behind him. Kakashi looked towards the direction Iruka always came from. Kakashi walked over towards a tree that's been in his front yard, sat down in front of it, and closed his eyes. Kakashi will just pretend his way out of this one, again... as usual. Kakashi then made himself look like he barely opened his only visible eye, to find Iruka walking towards his direction, on the path. Kakashi then yawned, and stretched his arms up. Iruka paused, and looked down upon the waking of the silver-haired ninja.

"Well... uhh, morning Kakashi... didn't sleep well, again?" Iruka asked, lending Kakashi a hand up. Kakashi reached over, and grabbed Iruka's hand, being pulled up to his feet.

"Well... you know me." Kakashi replied, tired-like (such a good ninja.). Iruka smiled a little joking, while chuckling at the same time.

"Oh, Kakashi... Tsunade got you buried in paperwork, again?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, not so much, just an all nighter." Kakashi replied, slipping both of his hands into his pockets. Kakashi had noticed that Iruka got the gift from him, because there was a box-like shape inside of his messenger bag.

"Oh my, Iruka... that your lunch?" Kakashi asked, jokingly. Iruka had a puzzling look, and then looked down at his bag.

"Oh, yeah that... well, not really..." Iruka replied. Kakashi stopped chuckling, and then looked at Iruka.

"So... get another gift, again, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, getting himself together. Iruka nodded.

"This is just really weird, now." Iruka commented, looking up at the sky. Up into the bright robin's egg-colored sky, flew by a brown-tan colored bird. Iruka smiled.

"So... you going to actually be working today, Kakashi, or do you have one of those days off again?" Iruka asked, a little bit curious. Kakashi looked over.

_I should say something smartass, but at the sametime, I don't want to... ahh, what the hell._

"Why, Iruka... do you miss having me around?" Kakashi replied, with a question, smirking under his masked face. Iruka looked over quickly, surprised, and with a freaked out facial expression.

"What? Where do you get THAT idea?" Iruka said, flushed a bit to the face. Kakashi chuckled, and then looked up.

"Calm down, Iruka... goodness... nah, I'll be out walking around for a bit." Kakashi finally answered. Iruka smirked.

~Kakashi's freetime~

Kakashi had stopped following with Iruka, because he had class to teach. Kakashi sat under a tree, near one of Iruka's classroom windows (just for eye-view), got out a book and started reading. Kakashi had to find something to do for 3 hours. Kakashi had read off a good hour and a half, when he decided to doze off a bit, and take a nap.

_

* * *

_

_~Kakashi's Dream~_

_Kakashi awoke inside of a room unfamiliar to him. He looked around the room, hoping someone else was within the room. He stood up where he was. The silver-haired man hears a door slide open off to his left. He quickly looked over, to find the brown-haired man of his dreams, looking straight at him. Kakashi took just one small step back, a little bit confused. Iruka stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him. Kakashi herd a clicking noise; Iruka locked both of them inside of the room. Kakashi blinked, but as soon as he did blink, the key and the door both seemed to vanish. Iruka walked towards Kakashi, unzipping his Kimono. Kakashi raised one eye brow in confusion, as he started stepping back a few more steps. Kakashi ran out of space to back up, so backed up into a wall. Kakashi quickly looked back then looked forward at Iruka. Iruka then stopped in front of Kakashi, only but a few inches away from him_

_"What's wrong, Kakashi... isn't this what you've wanted?" Iruka asked, slowly unzipping Kakashi's Kimono for him, as he smiled. Kakashi gulped softly, not knowing what to say. Kakashi left both of his arms hanging against his sides, just letting his Kimono slip right off of his body. Iruka slipped off his Kimono, tossed it aside, and set his body against Kakashi's, letting his hands press against Kakashi's bare chest. Kakashi's body seemed to move on its own, because as soon as Iruka did so, Kakashi's hands started moving along Iruka's sides, slipping smoothly down the side of his pants. Iruka softly moaned in pure pleasure, reached up, and got a good grip of Kakashi's mask with his teeth. One of Kakashi's hands moved up the brown-haired man's back, up to where his hand got behind the young man's head. Iruka started going back flat on his feet, pulling Kakashi's mask down with him, while growling softly. Kakashi's motioned himself towards the bed, as Iruka followed. Kakashi stopped by the bed, as Iruka did so, as well. Kakashi swiftly pushed Iruka down onto the bed, and got himself right on top of Iruka, pinning the tan, young man down. Kakashi teasingly started to lick upon the young brown-haired man's neck, getting the other to moan softly. Kakashi let his hand explore the young man's body, from sides, down below, and the rest, as Kakashi slowly moved his head, so their eyes would meet one another. Kakashi slowly pressed his lips against the other mans, while his hand explored within the insides of the tan man's pants. The other man moaned, flushing to the face. This seemed to have lasted for hours on end, and after Kakashi broke the kiss, the other one was softly saying his name._

"_Ohh Kakashi… Kakashi…. Kakashi-"_

* * *

~Reality~

"… Kakashi… Kakashi… KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed, looking down at the sleeping, silver-haired man. Kakashi woke up drowsily, looking about the area. Kakashi stretched his arms out, and looked up at the other man.

"Oh… hello, there, Iruka." Kakashi said, slowly getting up to his feet. Iruka sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

"Did you fall asleep, again?" Iruka asked, looking down at the book that Kakashi just started picked up. Kakashi slipped his book back into his pouch, then looked back at Iruka.

"Well… seems so." Kakashi replied, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi then started to walk off.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Iruka said. Kakashi stopped, and looked behind him, towards the other.

"Yes?" Kakashi said, expecting some sort of answer. Iruka was about to say something, but hesitated.

"It's nothing. Have a good day." Iruka said quickly, returning back inside to his class. Kakashi shrugged, and continued on walking.

_Wonder what he was going to say… Oh well._

* * *

Kakashi withdrew himself back into his own home, too tired from training with Jiraiya. Kakashi sat down at his table, and took off his vest, and stripped off his shirt, exposing his scarred chest and back, plus his strong arms. Kakashi then looked at a small stack of unfinished papers on the table.

"Oh boy… I forgot to turn in my work… Oh well, better finish all this up, I guess." Kakashi said. Kakashi got some of the papers, grabbed a pen that was nearby, and got straight to work. As soon as Kakashi got his first page done, though, a knocking came upon his door.

"The door is open." Kakashi said, turning back towards the door. The door slid open, and walked in Iruka, carrying some scrolls and paper with him.

"Hello, Kakashi… sorry to barge in on you like this, but Lady Hokage insisted that this stuff got to you as soon as possible." Iruka said. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Alright, then… just… set those on the table here." Kakashi pointed out. Iruka walked over near by Kakashi, and set the stuff down onto the table, then stood straight up, popping his back a little bit. Iruka looked down at Kakashi, stunned a little bit, and sighed.

"Kakashi… what happened to you, now?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked back down at his paper work, continuing to work on it.

"Oh, nothing… just was out for a little bit of training, is all." Kakashi replied, nonchalantly. Iruka then looked around a bit.

"Well… where is your first aid supplies?" Iruka asked, as he started to kind of walk around a bit, like the first aid kit was stuck out. Kakashi looked over towards Iruka.

"It is in the kitchen, Iruka." Kakashi replied, getting back to his paper work. Iruka then nodded a bit, and then left for the kitchen. Kakashi sighed a bit heavily, while continuing on working on the papers.

_Well, now… this was unexpected… What am I going to do, now?_

Iruka came back with the first aid, sat down behind Kakashi, and started looking through it.

"Iruka… this really isn't necessary… I mean… I can't let you skip out on your own work, because of me." Kakashi said, looking back behind him. Iruka then pulled out a washing cloth, got up and left for the kitchen, once more. Kakashi then looked up at his clock. 8:51 PM. Iruka then came back, the wash cloth being all soaking wet, sat down behind Kakashi, and started to wipe down his back. Kakashi cringed a little bit, biting at his scratched lip to keep the pain from escaping his lips.

"Oh Kakashi… you don't need to worry about me… I'll just get my work done, while on my break tomorrow." Iruka replied, putting on antibiotics upon the back of the silver-haired man. Kakashi sighed heavily, and went back to his paper work. Kakashi seemed distracted, because he was not able to continue to fill out the rest of the papers.

"Good god, Kakashi… what kind of mission did you go out to do, anyways, I mean… you've got small scratches, like almost all over your back." Iruka said, in a soft, complaining voice. Kakashi turned his head to the side, so he could see the tanned, browned-haired man with at least one eye.

"It was just a scouting mission… hmmm, must've ran into some small thicket bush on the way back." Kakashi replied, with a facial expression, signaling that he was thinking about it. Kakashi looked back forward, and down towards his next document. The paper he started reading was blue. Kakashi started to read it through, and it said:

_Dear Kakashi Hatake,_

_If you are reading this, you have been assigned another scouting mission._

_Report back to the Hokage Main room tomorrow morning at 4:30 PM, to_

_Receive the rest of your information. Also, if you wish to be accompanied, you may only bring a Chunin-leveled ninja to accompany you._

_From,_

_Tsunade_

Kakashi put the blue piece of paper down, and glanced back towards a window. Iruka explored through the kit for a minute or two, and finally pulled out a roll of wrappings. Kakashi sighed heavily.

_I feel like I'm the enemy towards Iruka… the one I love. How am I going to say this to him that I've been the 'secret admirer?'_

Iruka started wrapping Kakashi's arm first. Kakashi quickly got the hint, and put out his scratched up arm. Iruka continued to wrap his arm up.

"So Iruka… how was your day today?" Kakashi asked, while reading the rest of his papers. Iruka looked at him, pausing with the wrapping.

"Oh… it was alright, nothing big, or anything. Just… just a normal study hall day, I guess." Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded, signaling to Iruka that he was listening. Kakashi continued to check over his papers, as the young brown-haired man continued wrapping his arm. After about several minutes, Iruka has gotten both of Kakashi's arms all wrapped up. Iruka scanned over Kakashi's back a few times before deciding to start on his chest. Iruka then moved from behind Kakashi, now in front of Kakashi, sat himself down, and started to wrap around Kakashi's muscular chest. Kakashi was shocked a bit, with Iruka in front of him now.

"Iruka, you really don't have to do this…" Kakashi said, as he finally made eye contact with the young man. Iruka gave Kakashi a small smile.

"Ahh, it isn't a problem with me, Kakashi… I mean… we do not want these infected, now do we?" Iruka replied, as he continued wrapping Kakashi up from a momentarily pause. Kakashi sighed a little bit, while looking to the far right off his side.

_I need to tell him sooner or later... maybe now, is the best and only time I have, while Iruka is over…_

Kakashi slowly looked back at Iruka, breathed in a bit, and breathed out, ready to speak his words.

"Iruka… I need to tell you something… something important." Kakashi said. Iruka paused the wrapping, and liked into the silver-haired man's eyes.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Iruka replied. To Kakashi, Iruka now, was all ears. Kakashi breathed in a little bit more, and put a hand behind his head.

"It… it is about the… strange gifts that you have been receiving lately…" Kakashi said, stuttering a little along the way of his sentence. Iruka straightened up a bit, now intensively listening.

"Well… do you know something about this? Do you know who it is?" Iruka asked. Iruka was really listening closely. Kakashi nodded to both of Iruka's questions.

"It… it is me… I have been sending you those gifts, Iruka…" Kakashi said. A silence rolled into the atmosphere, like tumbleweed, rolling along within the desert. Iruka sat himself down, speechless. Iruka looked down, surprised and a bit betrayed. Kakashi put one of his hands on Iruka's shoulders.

"Iruka… I'm sorry… I… I didn't know when to tell you, so… I kept it a secret." Kakashi said, trying to explain himself. Iruka then started to finish his wrapping, stood up and walked to the front door. Kakshi turned around, and watched the tan, young man going towards the front door. Iruka then turned his head back, looking at Kakashi.

"Good night… Kakashi." Iruka said, in a soft tone. Iruka walked out into the dark, rainy environment, closing the front door behind him. Kakashi sighed heavily, while looking down at the blue paper, once more.

_Great work, Kakashi, now you have gone, and blown it._

Kakashi then stood himself up, stretched a bit, and then left to his bedroom.

"Oooh, what a day…" Kakashi said, as he dropped himself onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what Iruka is doing.

As Iruka started to slow down from a quick jog, he felt a sudden calmness, while walking through the rain. Iruka looked up towards the dark, gloomy skies of grays and blacks. While Iruka was staring off into the skies, Iruka tripped over a rock, falling by a mud puddle, but just enough to get splashed, but not too much got onto him. Iruka shook himself, quickly gathered himself up, and stood up. Iruka then continued his walk home.

"Oh boy… this is just such an odd coincidence." Iruka said. Iruka rubbed his forehead of rain water off, just lost in thought. After awhile, Iruka finally arrived home. He got his house key, unlocked the front door, and shuffled himself inside, shutting the door behind him. Iruka set his bag by the door, and pulled his shoes off.

"Uggh… I need a pair of dry clothes, before I can do anything else." Iruka stated. He started to walk into his bedroom, in search of some clothes. Iruka then set down the dry pair of clothes, and started to strip himself of his drenched clothes and headband. Iruka then started to get himself dressed, then paused quickly.

_What Kakashi said… Could he be just joking… or did he… mean that?_

Iruka slightly blushed a bit, shook himself, and then left back to his living room. Iruka sat himself down, and started writing on some paper he had pulled out of a folder. Iruka then picked up the towel by him, pulled the hair band out of his hair, and started to dry it off. Iruka got to the third page of his paper work, but could not seem to continue. He could not get his mind off Kakashi, for some reason or another. Iruka then put his pen down, and rubbed at his forehead.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will help." Iruka said. He stood up and left for his bedroom. Iruka closed the door, walked over to his bed, and lied himself down. Iruka glanced outside of the window, and smiled. Iruka closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Alright! Thanks so much for reading the Very first chapter! I'll try to continue the story as best to my ability as possible.  
Please... don't forget to leave reviews!_


	2. The Reactor

_Yay for having Chapter 2 pre-done!_

_ATM, I am currently working on the 3rd chapter, so if you do find this story good, you will hve to be patient. I am not a very good story writer, since I kind of just got back into doing this. Bear with me!_

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**People:** Kakashi and Iruka

**Story Type:** Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reactor

Kakashi sighed heavily, as he walked over to the Hokage's building.

_Who am I going to take with me on my mission?_

As Kakashi was arriving, Shikamaru walked out of the building. Shikamaru glanced over at Kakashi.

"Yo, Kakashi sensei. What's up with you, you look stressed out." Shikamaru asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Eh… it's nothing, Shikamaru… just… don't worry about it." Kakashi replied. Kakashi grabbed the door, and walked inside of the building. Anbu were seen left and right of the building, running about with multiple scrolls in their hands, while others were seen grouped up, chatting about whom to take with them on a mission. Kakashi was actually surprised about the amount of Anbu present. Kakashi got to the Hokage's room, and slowly opened the door, and peeked in. Tsunade was chatting with an Anub, when she caught glance of Kakashi.

"Oh… Kakashi Hatake… please, come in." Tsunade said. The Anbu bowed, and excused himself from the room in a puff of smoke. Kakashi stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Tsunade got some papers off her desk, and placed them within a drawer. Kakashi stepped a few steps forward, until he was directly in front of her desk.

"So… have you decided on whom you will take with you, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, folding her hands on the top of the desk. Kakashi nodded.

"I would like to request Iruka Umino, to come with me on this mission." Kakashi requested. Tsunade nodded, opened one of her drawers, and started looking through some papers. Tsunade closed the drawer, opened another drawer, and pulled out a scroll. Tsunade stood up, and handed Kakashi a scroll.

"I will need you to go to the Mountains, and gather some medical herbs, for our medical team. We're falling short very quickly, due to Anbu missions." Tsunade requested. "The details are inside of the scroll. Kakashi opened the scroll, and scrolled through the details.

"I can assume that you'll have this done quickly, am I correct, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, keeping eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, while slipping the scroll inside of his pack.

"This will be simple. Besides some side occurrences, such as bandits and what not… me and Iruka should be able to finish this quickly." Kakshi stated. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright… I'm done with you, then… you can be on your way, I have other important tasks to handle." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded, turned around, opened the door, and left.

* * *

Iruka walked out of the academy, as genin pooled outside behind him. It was target practice. Iruka then walked over to the practice area, ad sat down onto a bench.

"All right, students… We're going to be practicing with our Kunai today. I encourage all of you to do your best… and please… be careful." Iruka said, emphasizing 'be careful'. Some of the students were excited, while others were just annoyed. All of the students took their places, grabbed onto some kunai, and started their practice. Iruka pulled out some of his paper work, and continued from where he left off the other night. Iruka got the third page done, but after a few minutes, he ended up not being able to finish the last page. Kakashi came up in his thoughts, once more. Iruka sighed heavily, put all of his paper work away, and looked back towards the students. Immediately, as soon as he made eye contact with his students practicing, one of the kunai was thrown incorrectly, ricochets off of the side of the target, off of a tree, and stabs another student's lower leg. The male student screamed, and fell to his knees. All of the other students stopped, and circled about the injured genin. Iruka quickly got up, and ran over to the small group of genin.

"Step aside, step aside!" Iruka commanded. The students made a pathway for Iruka to walk. He knelt down by the sudent, and looked at him. "I need you to hold still for me, ok?" Iruka asked. The student nodded, and looked down at the kunai that was through his leg. Iruka grabbed at the handle of the kunai, and started to slowly pull it out. The student cringed, as the kunai was slowly removed from his leg. Iruka slowly and quickly got the kunai out of his leg, and discarded it off to the side, and picked the student up.

"Everyone… continue your training, while I take this student to the nurse's wing." Iruka commanded. All of the students quickly left back to their training. As Iruka dashed through the school's front door, he passed by Kakashi, who just walking through the halls, deep in thought. Iruka looked behind him, towards the silver-haired man.

_I wonder what's got Kakashi in thought…_

Iruka shook that thought out of his mind, and continued forward. Iruka arrived at the nurse's wing, and paused in front of the door. Iruka slipped himself through the birch-wooden door, inside of the nurse's office, and closed the door behind him. The nurse looked behind her, and stood up from her chair.

"Yes… how can I help you?" The nurse asked. Iruka walked over to a check-up table, and set the genin down onto the table. The nurse looked at the genin's leg, and gasped.

"Oh my… what on earth happened to this child?" The nurse quickly asked, while lifting the leg up to look at it, more closely. Iruka looked down a bit, feeling ashamed for not seeing it happen.

"Well… I'm not sure, exactly… one of the students probably threw a kunai and missed…" Iruka replied. The nurse looked at him doubtfully. Iruka stood himself up, as the nursed sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Iruka, sir… I'll have him all fixed up in a few minutes, after I get this looked over." The nurse said. Iruka sighed of relief, and nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, m'am." Iruka said, bowing to her. Iruka turned around, opened the door, and left the nurse's office, closing the door behind him. As soon as Iruka looked forward again, he bumped into Kakashi. Kakashi was able to catch himself, and made sure both of them stood standing on their two feet.

Iruka backed away a bit, and then looked up at the person that he had bumped into him.

"Oh… Kakashi… hehe, I, uhh… I didn't see you there…" Iruka said, rubbing a hand behind his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. Kakashi nodded, understandingly.

"So… what's up… are you alright?" Kakashi asked, while looking Iruka over a bit. Iruka nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking… I just had to take one of my students out of training, is all." Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded.

"I see… So, you want to go get lunch, when you're on break?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was a bit speechless, but in thought of the question.

_He is asking me to lunch? Oh wow… he really wasn't kidding._

Iruka shrugged a bit.

"Sure, sounds good, to me." Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded, and started walking down the hall. Iruka started walking back towards the front door, back to the training grounds.

_Why am I getting this feeling… this feeling that I need to be with Kakashi? It's weird… Hopefully it'll go away soon…_

* * *

"Careful, now… some of these targets were not properly put up." Iruka stated, as he continued to observe his students. The students all nodded, or showed a sign that they were paying attention. The students continued their training, as Iruka pulled out one of his small books, and started to read into it, once more. As Iruka got into his book for at least 5 minutes, he looked up towards the large school's clock. 4: 15 PM. Iruka closed his small book, slipped it back into his bag, and stood up.

"Alright, everyone, that is enough for today. You all are dismissed. But remember; keep practicing." Iruka said. All of the students started shuffling back inside of the school, to gather their stuff. Iruka slung his bag over one of his shoulders, turned around, and left to his classroom, so he could lock up.

_Hopefully Kakashi isn't mad at me… hehe, I missed lunch… again. Oh well, I'll get something on the way home._

* * *

Kakashi stopped by the academy's main gates, a bit scratched up. Iruka walked out, closing the academy door behind him.

"Afternoon, Iruka." Kakashi finally spoke. Iruka jumped a bit, and quickly looked over towards the silver-haired man.

"Oh… it's you again, Kakashi… Hey… I, uhh… want to apologize..." Iruka said, while he started walking. Kakashi followed him, while looking over at him, perplexed.

"For what?" Kakashi asked. Iruka sighed heavily, and put one hand behind his head, a bit embarrassed.

"For, well… for lunch, I guess. I had to turn in more work hours, today, so I really didn't get a break." Iruka explained. Kakashi nodded.

"Ahh… It's alright, Iruka… maybe another time, perhaps?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah… sounds like a plan." Iruka replied. Both of them continued walking the rest of the ways, in silence.

The night time quickly approached them, like autumn wind. Iruka looked up at the night light sky, and smiled softly.

"Wow… just look at the sky, Kakashi..." Iruka said. Kakashi looked up towards the dark, navy-blue skies. Kakashi nodded.

"Quite a sight, actually…" Kakashi said. The sky was navy-blue; almost pitch black, like a poorly lit room, with no electricity. Filling the skies were small, brilliantly-lite spots, in many different patterns. Some of the stars were grouped up, like water currents, while others were grouped up almost like a sphere. Kakshi looked back forward, as Iruka continued to gaze upon the night sky. AS they started to approach Iruka's home, Kakashi softly tapped on the young tan man's nose, which got him to look over at him.

"We're here, Iruka." Kakashi clarified. Iruka looked over. He was right; home sweet home.

"Oh, hehe, so we are." Iruka said. "Well, thanks for walking me home, again, Kakashi." Iruka said, bowing to him. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, not a problem at all, Iruka." Kakashi replied. Iruka turned and pulled out his jingling key, slipped it into the key-shaped hole, unlocked the door, and stepped in, while turning his head back at Kakashi. Kakashi waved, turned around, and started walking off.

_Wait… I'm not working tomorrow…_

"Hey… wait…" Iruka said. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, and glanced behind him, to gesture that he was listening. Iruka was having a hard time getting what he wanted to say out, as he was mentally stumbling over his own words.

"I'm not working tomorrow… if you, uhh… well…" Iruka said. Kakshi smiled under his mask.

_Cute… As usual, he is having such a hard time speaking._

"Iruka… do you just want me to stop by your place around lunch tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.

"Well… I mean… unless you are uhh… already doing something, that is…" Iruka replied, feeling so unsure of himself at the moment. Kakashi nodded.

"I accept." Kakashi replied. "Besides… I'm free, tomorrow… I have a mission I have to take care of after lunch, and… oh, I'll tell you the details tomorrow." Kakashi said. Iruka, left curiously in the dark, nodded. Kakashi started walking again.

"Good night, Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Good night… Kakashi." Iruka replied. In no time, Kakashi's silhouette was the only thing left of him that was in Iruka's sight.

_This feeling… am I… am I in love with… Kakashi?_

Iruka shook the thought out of his head, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him, locking it up tight. Iruka pulled off his shoes, and set them by the door. As he slowly walked into his living room, he undid his headband and unzipped his vest, and set those onto the table, where his mess of paperwork was, still. Iruka sat himself down by his messy pile of papers.

_I have to get all of this done before tomorrow… looks like I'll have to skip dinner for tonight… again._

* * *

_(NOTE: This timespan was about several hours/almost up to a full day. Again, bear with me)_

As Iruka started to grab papers, a heavy banging noise was herd outside his front door. Iruka quickly looked towards the door, in question.

"Hold on." Iruka shouted. He stood himself up, and walked towards the front door. He unlocked the door, and opened it. To his fearful surprise, Kakashi was leaning against the front door doorway, bleeding by his arms. He had several scratches all over himself, plus his mask has a small cut on it.

"Oh my… Kakashi, are you alright?" He asked. Kakashi tried to answer, but instead coughed up blood. Iruka wrapped one of Kakashi's arms around his own neck, and carefully walked Kakashi inside, closing the door behind him. Iruka rested Kakashi across his couch worriedly.

"I'll be right back… just… just don't die on me." Iruka pleaded. Kakashi had a foggy vision, but he could still tell that the shy, timid and careful ninja that he loved was with him. Kakashi painfully nodded, as Iruka dashed off into another room.

* * *

"Kakashi, I swear…" Iruka started saying. Iruka finished wrapping up Kakashi's left arm, and dug deep into the first aid kit, to find antibiotic spray, for the scratches. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, while just watching Iruka search through the kit.

"Ahh, there you are," Iruka said, pulling it out. "Now, I'm going to need you to take off your-" Iruka said, but as soon as he looked up, he immediately looked straight into the Jounin's dark eyes.

"Iruka… of all of the people in this whole entire village… you seem to take extra precautions, just for me… why?" Kakashi asked softly. Iruka looked down again.

"Well… I… umm… well, you seem… to get hurt more than anyone else, so I, umm…" Iruka said, fumbling with his words. Kakashi smiled softly.

"You never seem to get a straight sentence, without fumbling in front of me, Iruka…" Kakashi stated. Iruka blushed a bit, and quickly looked up at the Jounin.

"Well… what's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked, trying to look demanding.

"Oh nothing… just an observation, is all." Kakashi replied, now just softly dragging a finger across Iruka's left cheek. Iruka paused. Iruka seemed frozen in motion, his chest warming up, his heart rate increased, and his face felt warmer.

"Kakashi…" Iruka started saying, while slowly grabbing Kakashi's hand softly. Kakashi placed his other hand on the inside of his mask, and started to slowly pull it down, revealing his face completely. Iruka blushed more, and his heart rate increased, as well. Kakashi moved his held hand down onto Iruka's waist, as Iruka slowly moved both of his hands onto both of the Jounin's shoulders. Iruka slowly leaned forward, as the silver-haired man closed his eyes. Iruka placed a soft, yet long kiss onto the jounin's lips, while the jounin wrapped his arms around the chunin's waist. The kiss between them seemed to be eternity, even though it was just for only 3 minutes. Iruka slowly departed his now wet lips, while slowly opening his eyes. Kakashi looked into the young tanned man's bronze-colored eyes, while placing his own forehead softly onto the others, smiling.

"I love you, Iruka Umino… I've always had, the moment I was able to figure you out." Kakshi finally said. Iruka blushed softly, while locking his own fingers around the pale jounin's neck.

"I… I love you too, Kakashi." Iruka replied softly, while smiling. Kakashi's heart seemed to softly go down. His wish finally came true; he finally was able to love Iruka, without the other significant avoiding him.

"Now… turn around, so I can finish wrapping-" Iruka started commanding, but was interrupted with a soft kiss from the jounin. Iruka's eyes widened, out of surprise. As the long, dreadful minutes came by, with Iruka wrapping Kakashi up, Kakashi ignored all sorts of pain, that another person would've found hard to ignore. As Iruka started to put the supplies away, Kakashi looked over towards Iruka. Iruka then closed up the first-aid, and slipped it underneath a table, then looked back at the jounin, not only to look at him, but to also find himself looking directly into Kakashi's eyes.

"Soo... Iruka... would it be alright, if, well... I stayed over here, for the night by chance?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi glimpsed over towards the clock; 11:35 PM. Iruka then smiled softly, while standing up.

"Well, of course you can stay, Kakashi." Iruka replied. Kakashi smiled, while standing up. As Iruka had turned around, Kakashi had both of his arms wrapped around the chunin's waist. Iruka flushed to his face a bit, while looking behind himself, towards Kakashi. Kakashi then twirled himself around, and pulled Iruka with him onto the couch. Kakashi softly bit at Iruka's neck, with soft growling included. Iruka moaned very softly, while blushing just a bit. Kakashi, growing slightly tired, just wrapped his arms not only around Iruka's waist, but underneath the chunin's shirt, too. Iruka looked beside him, to find the jounin's head resting on his left shoulder. Iruka softly smiled, and simply set his head against Kakashi's head, and slowly closed his eyes.

_Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoyed it!_

_Don't forget to leave me some reviews, kk? ^_^_


	3. Day 1 of Thy Feelings, Iruka Sensei

_So yeah... Welcome to the 3rd chapter of my story!_

_I hope you guys hve been keeping yourselves entertained with my some what horrible and weird story. Enjoy what you have here, and I'll hopefully have some more chapters in soon!_

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**People:** Kakashi and Iruka

**Story Type:** Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 1 of Thy Feelings, Iruka Sensei

As Iruka slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in his own bed, wearing dark ocean-blue pajama pants, staring at the ceiling. Iruka sat up, and stepped out of bed. Iruka then glanced outside of his bedroom window. It was a semi-bright morning, with a few exceptions of heavy clouds pouring in from the South. Iruka then frowned at that sight, and closed his bedroom curtains. Iruka then slipped on his chunin outfit as he advanced forward into his living room. Iruka glanced over at the table, remembering that he was "distracted" from his paperwork.

_Kakashi, I am going to hurt you…_

Iruka sighed heavily. He quickly did some hand signs, summoning up a small hawk onto his table. After he had summoned the hawk, he got a small piece of paper, scribbled something down, wrapped it up, and tied it onto the hawk's leg.

"I need you to deliver this to Tsunade-sama." He said, looked towards the hawk. The hawk nodded, and started to flutter in mid air, as he awaited for his exit to open up. Iruka walked over to a near-by window and opened it. The hawk then quickly jetted out through the window. Iruka closed the window, walked over to the table cluttered with papers, sat himself down, and got to work. The hawk was quickly intercepted, for Kakashi had picked it up while roof hopping. He snatched the little piece of paper from the hawk, which set off an immediate reaction of the black bird pecking at Kakashi's hand and wrist. Kakashi patted it.

"Calm down, calm down… I'll give it back to you once I'm done viewing it." Kakashi said, reassuring the bird. The bird was still peeved, and perched himself onto Kakashi's left shoulder. Kakashi then unfolded the note, and started to skim through it.

_Lady Hokage,_

_I wish to request a day off from teaching today._

_I would also like to request a few mission postpones, as well._

_I am falling gravely behind on paper work._

_If you need to talk to me in person, please reply with any further information._

_Sincerely,_

_Iruka Umino_

Kakashi then folded the paper back up and retied the note back to the bird's ankle. The bird quickly then took flight once more, and jetted off. Kakashi had a day off, so why not? He continued to roof hop, but took a detour away from his destination, but towards Umino's residence.

The hawk started to flutter in front of one of the Hokage's office windows. As Shizune glanced over towards the window, she quickly walked over and opened the window, letting the bird enter the rom. The small hawk perched itself on a hand-made wooden bird perch stand as Tsaunade finished the last bit of her paperwork. Tsunade glanced over towards the bird, leaned forward, and began to untie the twin wrapped around the bird's ankle. Tsunade the unfolded the paper and began to quickly read through it. Tsunade then pulled out a small piece of paper, scribbled something onto it, retied the bright green paper onto the hawk's ankle, and stood up. She motioned her finger near the bird's feet, letting it hop on. The hawk acknowledge the gesture, and moved onto her finger. Tsunade then walked over to the window, and simply flicked her wrist, giving the bird a better flight start, and watched the hawk jet off.

"Lady Tsunade, what was that all about?" Shizune ask, wanting in on this. Tsunade shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, Shizune." Tsunade replied, while walking back to her own seat.

"Man… this is just insane." Iruka said. Iruka was able to get a small amount of papers done in the amount he had been waiting for his flying messenger to return. He stood himself up and left for the kitchen.

"Maybe some tea will help me." Iruka said, as he started to get it ready. As Iruka was about finished, he herd a knocking at his door. Iruka glanced over, wondering who it was. He quickly poured himself tea, started walking through the living room, setting his tea cup onto the table, and continued for the front door. Iruka then slid out his door lock and opened the door.

"Afternoon, Iruka sensei." Kakshi greeted. Iruka smiled softly.

"Morning to you too, Kakashi." Iruka replied. Iruka then gestured Kakashi to come inside. Kakashi accepted the gessoed, and advanced inside. removing his shoes. Iruka then shut the front door, and walked back inside, and advanced into the kitchen.

"You want any tea? I just got done making some." Iruka offered. Kakashi nodded.

"That would be fine, thank you." Kakashi said, as he carefully sat himself down at another small table in the room. Iruka then stepped inside the room, carrying another cup of hot tea. Iruka then knelt down by Kakashi, and placed the cup onto the table.

"Thank you." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"Not a problem at all." Iruka replied, as he stood up. Kakashi then grabbed the collar of Iruka's shirt, preventing him to stand any further. Iruka was now in a crouching position. Iruka then looked towards Kakashi in displeasure.

"Oh no, Kakashi… you've distracted me enough from my work last night… I need you to let me go." Iruka demanded. Kakashi ignored the young tan man's demands, so with his free hand, he slipped his mask down off of his face, revealing all of his face, once more. Iruka then blushed a little bit, but he continued to keep his serious tone through his voice.

"Kakashi… will you let go of me?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head, as he pulled Iruka's face closer to his. Iruka struggle very little, but couldn't beat Kakshi's strength. To Kakashi, him struggling felt like nothing but a little genin trying to break free; futile and weak. Kakshi them smirked, as his own forehead and Iruka's were finally touching one another.

"You know, Iruka… you're cute when you try to be demanding." Kakashi stated. Iruka blushed more, now trying to get out. Kakashi, seeing he was trying to get out, flipped Iruka flat onto the floor, and pinned him down. Iruka continued to struggle, but as soon as he felt needed, he quit.

"Kakashi… you know I'm behind on my work… but yet you torture me so…" Iruka said, feeling pathetic under Kakashi's powerful pin. Kakashi tilted his head a bit.

"Oh… I know you're behind, but I just like teasing you, Iruka sensei." Kakashi replied. Kakashi then moved Iruka's shirt collar down, revealing his tan neck. Kakashi then moved his head by Iruka's head, and softly bit at his neck. Iruka gasped, letting his fists relax, while his blush grew more. Kakashi then licked at the spot he bit. Iruka moaned more, as Kakashi moved his head back to where Iruka can see his face, once more. Iruka then looked at the silver-haired man's face, now being serious.

"Kakashi… I do not have time to mess around. I really need to get all of this paperwork done." Iruka said, demanding for his freedom. Kakashi sighed heavily, now accepting the demands, as he slowly got off. Iruka then sat himself up, fixing his shirt collar, then looked over towards Kakashi. Kakashi looked disappointed. Iruka then sighed, and placed both of his own hands onto Kakashi's shoulders, smiling a bit.

"I'll tell you what… how about when I'm done, I can at least get you something to eat." Iruka offered. Kakashi smirked, as he started pulling his mask back over his face.

"Sure, Iruka… that sounds great." Kakashi replied. Kakashi then kissed the tanned man's forehead, as he stood himself up. Iruka then blushed softly, as he moved himself back to his table, starting back up on his paperwork. Kakashi then slipped on some house shoes he pulled out of his pack, and stepped through the front door, and looked behind at Iruka's direction. Iruka was working very hard, as he was not letting anything else bug him. Not even his tea was getting very much attention, because his tea was getting less warm as it continued to sit there. Kakashi then looked outside from the porch of Iruka's. The sky looked a bit darker than this morning. THe small hawk then swiftly flew past Kakashi, and landed on top of a stack of papers Iruka was currently working on. Iruka then set down his pen, untied the note, and began reading.

_Iruka Umino,_

_I shall give you permission to take today off._

_However, this will add on to your mission stack._

_Also, I am not able to give you breaks from your missions._

_You have a mission to start tomorrow. Someone has called upon to have you work with them._

_For further details on your partnership mission, please see me later on today._

_From,_

_Tsunade_

Iruka sighed heavily, as he set down the folded piece of paper off to the side, and started working on the papers, once more, after he canceled his hawk summoning back into its scroll. Kakashi then closed the front door behind him, and sat himself down on the porch, watching little genuine running to school, and adults walking through the markets.

* * *

It was raining. For Kakashi, it was pouring very heavily. Kakashi had to stay over at Iruka's, due to his absence of an umbrella. Iruka looked over to the front door, as Kakashi entered, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi can see Iruka's stack of papers has decreased drastically.

"I can see the rain got the best of you, Kakashi?" Iruka said, chuckling a bit. Kakashi shook himself, trying to get his hair less drenched. Iruka then stood himself up, and left for a hall closet. As Iruka was returning o the living room, he found himself watching Kakashi strip himself of his jounin vest and jounin shirt, revealing his pale, strong chest. Iruka blushed a bit, breathed in, and continued walking towards the pale man. Kakashi then looked over towards Iruka, seeing a towel with him.

"Here… dry yourself with this." Iruka said, handing Kakashi a bright blue towel. Kakshi nodded, and obtained the towel from the other man, and started to dry himself off. Iruka then returned to his table, getting back to work. Kakashi sat himself down in a chair, and glanced out the window. He didn't have much longer to wait, though. Iruka seemed to be getting the papers done very quickly.

* * *

Iruka then sighed heavily, while wiping his forehead.

"There we go. All finished." Iruka stated, as he set down his pen, stretching his arms high in the air. Kakashi looked back towards Iruka, taking the hint. Iruka looked over at Kakashi, smiling softly.

"Soo… since I worked into lunch by, huh… accident, heh… how about we just go out for dinner." Iruka said. Kakashi stood up and nodded.

"I think that will be fine." Kakashi replied. Iruka then looked over at Kakashi's wet clothing, and sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we'll have to stop by your place first, so you can get some dry clothes on." Iruka stated. Kakashi looked at himself, and nodded.

"I see… well, shall we get going, then?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah… You wait for me at the front door, while I go get an umbrella." Iruka said, as he left the room. Kakashi then walked towards the front door, and stopped himself. Kakashi then looked around Iruka's house, but only the parts that were visible to him. Kakashi's eyes then caught something in his eye; a paper parasol by the door. Kakashi chuckled softly, as he pulled the umbrella from the umbrella can. Iruka then walked into the living room, and looked towards Kakashi.

"Looking for this, Iruka sensei?" Kakashi asked, as he had the umbrella rested on one of his shoulders. Iruka scratchd the back of his head, feeling a bit silly for forgetting that.

"Oh… actually, yes." Iruka replied, as he continued walking towards the front door plus Kakashi. Kakashi then handed off the umbrella to Iruka, as he opened the front door. Iruka quickly slipped on some comfortable sandals, and stepped outside onto the porch. Kakashi followed, two steps behind Iruka. Iruka then turned, handing the keys to Kakashi.

"Mind locking the door for me, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded, accepting the keys from the other young man. Kakashi then turned around, slipped the key into the lock, and turned the key. A "click" noise was herd, and Kakashi slipped the key out. Iruka then turned around, with the umbrella opened and over his head. Kakashi then stepped out from the shady protection of the porch, and under Iruka's umbrella, handing Iruka back his key. Iruka then obtained his key, and slipped them into his back pocket.

"Well, then Kakashi… where shall we go to for dinner?" Iruka asked, smiling. Kakashi looked down towards Iruka.

_Oh that smile, Iruka. You are just so adorable, when you smile like that._

Kakashi then looked up towards the sky, thinking. Iruka then tilted his head, wondering what Kakashi was thinking.

"I've got it." Kakashi finally said. Iruka then looked at Kakashi.

"Well… lead the way then, Kakashi." Iruka said, handing off the umbrella to Kakashi. Kakashi happily accepted the umbrella, and also accepted himself into holding Iruka's hand. Iruka glanced down, blushing softly. Kakashi started walking, obviously dragging Iruka behind. Kakashi looked up at the sky. It was like he was trying to remember something. This current situation reminded him of a song he has herd of before, but he couldn't remember where.

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
__Know that we'll still have each other  
__You can stand under my umbrella  
__You can stand under my umbrella_

Kakashi then closed his eyes. All he had ever wanted, he finally now had, and will not ever plan on letting go. Iruka rested his head softly against Kakashi's arm, while closing his eyes. Iruka seemed to be also enjoying this moment, too.

* * *

After turning several different corners, they finally arrived at the destination. Iruka looked around. The place was huge. It looked like a luxurious version of Ichiraku, only larger, equipped with hot springs, and seemingly rooms. Iruka was in amazement. Kakashi chuckled, closed the umbrella, and walked himself and Iruka inside.

"You seem surprised, Iruka sensei." Kakashi stated. Iruka seemed dazed, for he was still shocked at how amazing the place was.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said. Iruka quickly shook his head, and looked at Kakashi.

"Hmm?" Iruka replied. Kakashi chuckled.

"You seem to be attracted to this place, Iruka." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"Are you kidding? How did you find this place. it's… it's… it's amazing!" Iruka said. As Kakashi was about to answer, a young woman walked over to them.

"How many?" The woman asked. Kakashi showed two fingers. THe woman nodded, and started walking. Kakashi followed, while he continued dragging Iruka along. The woman stopped at table.

"Here is your usual, Kakashi Hatake, sir." The woman said. Kakashi nodded. Apparently, to Iruka's assumption of what just happened in that split second, Kakashi always sits at this exact spot. Kakashi sat himself down, as did Iruka. The woman then looked down towards Kakashi.

"Would you like your usual drink sir?" The woman asked. Kakashi looked up.

"I'll actually have two cherry tea, please. One for myself, and another for Iruka." Kakashi said. The woman nodded, and left them both. Iruka looked around the place. This place seemed decently popular; almost all of the tables in the place were full, almost full, or over packed. Iruka then looked out the windowbeside them. The view was actually spectacular. They had such an amazing view… from 30 feet? Iruka then sat himself up a little more, and looked down. Somehow, they can see from this high?

"What the…" Iruka said. Kakashi looked out the window.

"Great view, right? Kakashi asked. Iruka looked over at Kakashi, surprised and in question.

"But how…"

"How what?"

"How are we up so high?" Iruka finally asked. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Oh, Iruka… most of this restaurant is on part of land, and below that, well… we're pretty much on a large arch way, putting it in a better way." Kakashi said. Iruka looked down.

"An… arch way?" Iruka said, puzzled. Kakashi sighed.

"You know those large walk ways people walk through, with buildings up on the top?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.

"Well… this place is on an arch platform, just like those houses are." Kakashi clarified.

"Oooooh." Iruka replied, now getting it. Kakashi chuckled.

_You seem to amaze me every day, Iruka sensei._

The young woman returned, holding two hot cups of cherry tea. Iruka then quickly turned around. The sweet aroma of Cherries caught his attention heavily. The woman set both cups down, and looked at both of them, smiling.

"Are you two ready to order?" The woman asked. Kakashi nodded, as did Iruka.

"I'll have the usual, if you don't mind." Kakashi said. The woman pulled out a small notepad, and started scratching something down.

"I'll have ramen, well… if you have any, that is." Iruka said. The woman scratched something down again.

"Would you like supreme, or a specific kind?" the woman asked. Iruka tilted his head.

"Give him the supreme… it's his first time here." Kakashi said.

"Ahhh, as first come customer… I see." The woman said. The woman finished scratching something down the notepad, and left.

"So, Iruka… you enjoying yourself?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded, while sipping some of his tea. Kakashi smiled, as he looked out the window.

"Heeeeey, Asuma sensei… this place is HUGE!" A voice shattered the some what silence. Kakashi paused.

_I recognize that voice anywhere… Asuma brought Choji with him… oh boy._

Asuma then looked over at the woman. He too gestured a seating for two. The woman walked past Iruka and Kakashi's booth, with Asuma and Choji following behind. Asuma sat himself down by the window, while Choji sat by Asuma.

"Alright, Choji… I'm only being gracious because you did so well on your mission yesterday." Asuma said. Choji nodded.

_Oh boy… It is a good thing I have stuffed my wallet up to the brim, or Choji would run me over board… again._

The woman came to both Asuma and Choji, and pulled out a small notepad.

"So, what would you two gentlemen like to have to drink?" The woman asked.

"I'll have just Green tea, thank you." Asuma replied.

"I'll have the same as Asuma, please… oh oh, can I also order, too?" Choji spoke up very anxiously. The woman looked over towards Choji.

"Sure thing, sir… what will you have?" the woman asked.

"I'd like to have a large plate of barbecue ribs, ramen soup, supreme the soup, two plates of dumplings, a large plate of octopus legs, two plates of sushi, and a big steak!" Choji answered. Asuma rubbed his forehead; he was about to be robbed of his wallet… again. The woman, very surprised, wrote the last bit of what Choji said down, and looked over at Asuma.

"Anything for you, sir?" the woman asked.

"Well, since you asked, ma'am… I'll just have an order of ramen… pork flavor, please." Asuma replied. The woman scratched that down, turned around, and quickly left. Asuma then pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and scanned through it. Choji look outside, watching the soft rain piddle the ground. Asuma sighed heavily, as he put his wallet back into his pocket.

_I'll be able to pay for everything… barely._

Kakashi then chuckled a bit, as he looked towards Iruka. Iruka chuckled, as well. It's Choji; what's NOT to laugh about?

"Well, it seems one of the great Shinobi eaters has arrived." Kakashi said, chuckling a bit. Iruka sighed, aisde the comment.

~25 minutes later~

A young man walked into Kakashi and Iruka's booth, holding a plate of Sushi, Rice balls, Bacon and Pineapple on small toothpicks, and a side of Rice in a small bowl. In the other man's hand was a very semi-large bowl of Ramen. Iruka's face was priceless, as his order was placed in front of him. Iruka looked like he had died and gone into heaven, looking at his order. Kakashi chuckled, as he separated his chopsticks, beginning to eat his food. As soon as Iruka decided to come out of dreamland and eat, a very taller, more matured man was walking past them, carrying a lot of orders. Choji's order was indeed fairly impressive, because it took one man and another man, just to get all of his over to him. Asuma watched the man place the plates and bowls down onto the table. Asuma knew from there, that knowing Choji, he'll try going for seconds of what ever was his favorite dish. As Choji began to eat, Asuma slowly got out his wallet, and pulled out the necessary amount needed, and handed it to the man. The man bowed, and left their booth. The more younger man that served Kakashi and Iruka returned to their booth.

"Pardon my absence… I was helping another fellow employee deliver meals." The man said, bowing to them both.

"It's fine, Tanaka." Kakashi replied. Kakashi then pulled out of his wallet the necessary amount. As soon as h was about to pay, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's wrist.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked over at Iruka. Iruka looked like he was pouting about something, well… says his facial expression. "Something the matter, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey… At least let me pay half, Kakashi, I mean like I said… I did promise that I would pay, right?" Iruka said. Kakashi nodded, remembering that. Kakashi took half of what he was ABOUT to pay, and Iruka gave the man the other half of the payment. Tanaka bowed.

"Thank you both. Will you both be staying for the night?" Tanaka said, looking over towards Kakashi. Kakashi then looked out the window slowly, almost motioning Iruka like he was remembering something that had happened.

"Actually, yes… we'll be staying for the night." Kakashi finally said. Tanaka nodded.

"Usual suit, Kakashi, or would you prefer another?" Tanaka asked. Kakashi looked towards Tanaka.

"The usual is fine." Kakashi replied, Tanaka nodded, bowed to them, and left. Iruka looked back out the window.

"So, Iruka… Anything you are interested in doing?" Kakashi asked. Iruka glanced over towards Kakashi.

"Well… what else is here?" Iruka asked, curiously. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, this place does provide a hot spring…" Kakashi said. Iruka smiled softly.

"Well, I'll go to the hot springs, then." Iruka said.

"Alright… guess I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Kakashi said. Both of the men stood up, and walked out of the booth. Kakashi looked over towards Iruka.

"Alright, Iruka sensei… our room is 5B, alright?" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

"5B… gotcha." Iruka said. Tanaka then walked over by Iruka.

"Do you need something, sir?" Tanaka asked. Iruka nodded.

"Well… where is the hot springs?" Iruka asked. Tanaka chuckled.

"Ahhh, sir… please follow me." Tanaka said. Tanaka started to walk towards a direction. Iruka followed. Kakashi then continued sitting there, gazing outside through the window.

"And here we are, sir." Tanaka said. Iruka walked in, wearing a dark blue robe, with a towel slung over his left shoulder, just looking around the hot springs.

"Wow... this is... this is just... stunning." Iruka said. Tanak chuckled softly to himself.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" Tanak asked the young tan man. Iruka glanced over at Tanaka.

"Oh, no need... thank you, though." Iruka replied. Tanak bowed, turned, and left back inside, shutting the slide doors completely shut. Iruka then started to strip himself down of his blue robe, while sitting himself down.

_Ahhh, this is like heaven._

Iruka then folded his robe off to the side near where he is planning to sit himself, along with his towle, and slowly stepped into the warm, steaming springs, untying his hair. Iruka then set his hair tye down with his stuff, and leaned back against a smooth surface, slowly going down into the steaming waters, then stopping at a point where he was sitting underwater.

"Enjoying yourself, Iruka sensei?" a voice spoke up. Iruka opened his eyes quickly, and shot his head around behind him. His eyes gazed upwards, to find he was looking at not only Kakashi's revealed face, but his completely exposed body. Iruka's face blushed widle, as he quickly turned his head back, looking straight down into the water. The silver-haired man chuckled.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm enjoying myself, Kakashi..." Iruka replied. Kakashi then lowered himself into the steaming pools of relaxation, beside Iruka, and wrapped both his arms around Irukas lower waist line. Iruka blushed a little bit more.

"Come here, Iruka..." Kakashi said softly, as he started to drag Iruka, while at the same time, also picking him up. Iruka's eyes widen, and looked behind at Kakashi.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kakashi?" Iruka quickly asked. Kakashi then slowly started to move himself a little bit, positioning his own manhood just right. Kakashi then started to sit Iruka down into his own lap. Iruka was slowly beginning to feel something throbbing go inside his rear. Iruka started to blush and moan softly. As Kakashi finally got Iruka "situated", he wrapped one of his arms around Iruka's waist line, as he began stroking Iruka's manhood with his other hand. Iruka arched his back, moaning more.

"Oh god, Kakashi... what are you-"

"Sssshhhh Iruka, I'm just giving you some 'pleasure' time, is all" Kakashi replied quickly. Kakashi then softly bit at the young man's neck, causing the other to gasp slightly. Kakashi then licked at his bite mark, and continued to toy with the other man, biting at various places around his neck.

* * *

Iruka was panting softly, leaning on the other man's shoulder, while wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist line. Iruka slowly closed his own eyes, resting from all of what Kakashi did to him. Kakashi sighed softly, while resting a bit by the younger man.

"Hey Iruka..." Kakasho softly said. Iruka barely budged to the sound of his own name. "We better get to our room, if we want dinner brought to us." Kakashi spoke once more. Iruka slightly opened his eyes, and looked up into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi smiled. "Well... it took you long enough, but it seems that food has, once again, woken you up." Kakashi said.

"Haha, very funny, Kakashi..." Iruka replied.

"Alright, alright. Let's get ourselves out, and get to our room, shall we?" Kakashi said. Iruka nodded in agreement. Kakashi stood himself up, taking Iruka with him. As Kakashi helped Iruka out, Iruka quickly kissed Kakashi's forehead, with a smile on his face. Kakashi looked up at Iruka.

"Thank you, Kakashi... so far, this day has been, well... the best." Iruka said. Kakashi smiled softly.

"I'm glad it has been. It has been the same for me, as well, Iruka." Kakashi replied. Iruka pulled his blue robe onto his body, tied it up well, and began to dry his hair with his towel as he stood up. Kakashi pulled himself out of the steaming extravigant pools, slipped on his dark silver robe, and simply pulled his towel over his head. Iruka walked towards the door, slid it open, and began to walk down the left. Kakashi quickly followed him behind, closing the door behind him. Iruka pulled out their room key, unlocked the room door, and walked inside, with Kakashi following behind him. As they got themselves situated and around a small circular table, Tanaka stepped inside of their room, knocking on one of the walls.

"Are you both ready for dinner?" Tanaka asked politely. Kakashi turned his head towards Tanaka, nodding as well as Iruka. Tanaka smirked.

"Alrighty, then... dinner will be in shortly." Tanaka stated. He left their room, closing their door behind them.

* * *

Kakashi finished his dinner a45 minutes after Iruka had finished his. Kakashi slipped his bowl and chopsticks into Iruka's bowl, and looked towards their sleeping quarters. Iruka was already fast asleep, almost curled up completely. His mid-way brown hair was about and around Iruka. Kakashi then stood himself up, and quietly walked over to the bed, and sat himself down by Iruka. Kakashi then lied himself down by Iruka, softly stroking a few strands of his hair, smiling.

"Good night... Iruka sensei." Kakasho softly said. He kissed Iruka's lips softly, pulled the rest of the blankets over himself, and closed his eyes, sleeping through the rest of the warm night.

_Thank you for reading Chapter 3. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed typing it. Don't forget to leave me a review or two! ^_^_


	4. The Answer

_Alright. This chapter is fairly short. But please enjoy it! ^^_

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**People:** Kakashi and Iruka

**Story Type:** Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 4: The Answer

"Come on, you two, time for breakfast!" Tanaka screamed. Tanaka was standing in the doorway of the two cuddling men; Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi slightly opened his sharingan eye, and scanned the room quickly, before sitting up.

"Well, it's about time SOMEONE woke up." Tanaka said. Kakashi rolled his eyes towards the comment. Kakashi then softly elbowed Iruka's arm, attempting to wake him up. Iruka moved slightly closer towards Kakashi's direction, trying to get himself comfortable. Kakashi then picked up his own pillow, and dropped it straight onto Iruka's face. One of Iruka's hands slowly moved on top of the pillow, grabbed it, and moved it off of his face, revealing a face of someone that was NOT a morning person. Kakashi smirked.

"Oh my, what a face Iruka." Kakashi stated. Iruka then shot the pillow towards Kakashi's face, as he sat himself up. Kakashi then set the pillow aside himself after it had dropped down.

"Now, now, you don't have to be so aggressive." Kakashi said. Iruka then slipped his hair tie off of his wrist, and started to pull his own hair back, tying it all back up. Kakashi stood himself up, and left to get his clothes. As Kakashi paused at the doorway, he looked back towards Iruka.

"Come find me around our spot, once you get dressed, alright?" Kakashi said. Iruka looked towards Kakashi, and nodded. Kakashi then smirked, and quietly exited their room, closing the door behind himself. Iruka then finished his hair, and looked outside through a window.

_Partner mission? Who would call a low rank to a mission, like myself?_

Iruka sighed heavily, as he stood himself up.

"I'll just have to find out the details for myself after breakfast." Iruka said. Iruka then left their room, shutting the door behind himself. Iruka then locked up his and Kakashi's room, slipped the keys into his robe pocket, and left for the locker room.

Kakashi sat himself down in his usual spot. He then slipped his eyes outside through the window. The skies were a dim blue, with large amounts of cloud here and there.

"Kakashi?" Asuma spoke. Kakashi then turned his attention towards the opposite of where he was looking, to find Asuka standing at his table.

"Ahh, Asuma." Kakashi replied.

"You mind?" Asuma said. Kakashi shook his head. Taking the gesture, Asuma sat himself at the table. Iruka shortly joined them, sitting himself down.

"So, how did your mission go last week?" Asuma asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Ahh, it was alright, I guess... nothing too big, really. Just a bunch of bandits." Kakashi replied. Asuma nodded.

"I see. Word around the Jounin room, is you've taken on a partnership assignment, right?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded. Iruka was listening intensively.

"Yeah. Hopefully this mission goes by quickly." Kakashi stated. Asuma nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes partner missions aren't very fun... more annoying, if you ask me." Asuma added. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, it all just depends on who you've been partnered up with, actually." Kakashi said. "I picked my partner very well, since I know them, that is. I'm surprised lady Tsunade actually let me have the option of choosing them."

"Did she, now?" Asuma said. Kakashi nodded. Iruka was gazing outside, watching all the genin playing kick the can. Asum then smirked.

"Well, I'd better be going. Choji is waiting for me outside." Asuma said, as he stood up. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"You're only saying that is because he wiped your wallet clean, again... am I correct?" Kakashi asked. Asuma showed a sligh depressioned look upon his face.

"Only 50 ryo, Kakashi..." Asuma pointed out. Both Kakashi and Iruka chuckled, as Asuma sluggishly left the restaurant. Kakashi then left back to Iruka, sitting himself back in his original spot. As he sat himself down, he had spotted Iruka sipping some warm tea.

"So, Iruka... something on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Iruka then glanced over towards Kakashi, finishing the tea. He carefully set down the tea cup. As he did so, Tamaka walked over, and carefully grabbed the cup, glancing over at Iruka.

"More tea, Iruka sir?" Tamaka asked, smiling.

"Yes please." Iruka answer. Tamaka then stood up straight, and left their table. Kakashi sighed a little bit, as he waited for his answer to his question from Iruka. Iruka then sighed a bit, as he started to move his eyes towards through the window.

"Oh... it's nothing... just something I need to find out from Lady Hokage, is all." Iruka responded. Kakashi then sighed, as he turned his own attention towards the outdoors. As he, himself glanced outside through the window, it was raining slightly. Kakashi frowned under his mask.

_The thought of my little Iru-kun going through this rain, heavy or light... it just doesn't feel good at all._

Tamaka arrived at their table, and set down Iruka's small tea cup.

"Here you go, sir." Tamaka said. Iruka looked towards Tamaka, and gave him a smile. Kakashi glanced twards Iruka.

_His smile, everytime I look, always warm my heart._

"Thank you." Iruka said. Tamaka bowed, and left their table, to attend to another. Iruka picked up his cup. Unknown to the heat, Iruka quickly put the cup down, and started waving one of his hands in the air. Kakashi quickly glanced over. Iruka's fingers were a soft, cherry-red. As Iruka started to softly blow onto his fingers, Kakashi obtained Iruka's wrist with lightning reflexes, and set the other man's fingers by his own lips. Iruka softly blushed, as he watched the other man kiss his fingers, attempting to take some of the pain away. Kakashi then softly licked at Iruka's fingers, making Iruka blush more. Kakashi then softly kissed Iruka's fingers once more, then let go of Iruka's wrist. Iruka then looked at the Jounin, as his face continued to show blush.

"Kakashi... why did you..." Iruka started to say, but Kakashi quickly set one of his own fingers onto Iruka's lips.

"You were in pain, Iruka sensei... I just wanted to take your pain away, and make you feel better. Is that such a crime?" Kakashi softly spoke. Kakashi then slowly removed his finger from the other man's lips, then stood himself up. Iruka, taking the hint, also stood himself up quickly.

"I'll take you over to the Hokage main building." Kakashi offered. Iruka quickly looked over at Kakashi. As he was about to open his mouth, Kakashi, once more, set his finger onto Iruka's lips. Kakashi then stepped forward towards Iruka.

"Oh... That wasn't an offer. I'm going to escort you, my little dolphin." Kakashi said, softly at a whisper into Iruka's ear. Iruka them smiled softly, blushing ever so slightly.

"Alright, if you insist so much..." Iruka said. Iruka then picked up his paper umbrella, while Kakashi went up to the front, to pay for everyting.

"Alright, sir... that was one meal last night, a full stay... your total comes to 50 ryo, please." The young woman said. Kakashi then pulled his wallet out of his pocket, slipped out 50 ryo, and set it onto the counter. The woman then retrieved the money, and stashed it with the rest of the money. Kakashi walked to the front door, awaiting his Iruka to catch up. After nearly tripping over a sitting mat, Iruka finally got to the front door with Kakashi, opened his umbrella outside, and they both walked out, into the cold, raining afternoon.

* * *

The rain grew heavier. It was beating on roofs hard. Iruka, in his mind, felt that his umbrella wouldn't hold much longer. Kakashi then looked ahead.

"Well, there it is." Kakashi stated. Iruka looked ahead.

"Yeah... you're right." Iruka said, smiling softly. Kakashi grasped a quick glance towards Iruka. His face seemed a bit flushed.

_Is Iruka sick?_

As they arrived at the door, Kakashi opened the front door, obviously getting ahead f Iruka. Iruka closed his umbrella, and quickly stepped inside. Kakashi quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself. Iruka quickly started to run towards the stairs.

_I just have to know who recruited me... who..._

Iruka quickly got to the main door, and slowly opened the door so he wouldn't interrupt anything, if anything was happening. Luckily, nothing was going on. As the large door creaked open, Tsunade glanced over at the door.

"Come in, now." Tsunade said. Iruka stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. "So... I presume you want more information about your 'recruitment' Iruka?" Tsunade asked. Iruka nodded, as he stepped closer towards her desk.

"Alright, Iruka... a Jounin has requested to have you on their next Scout mission. This will mean a full day worth scouting all of the Leaf Village's boarders, making sure that there is no suspicious activity what so ever. This also pretains you being an ANBU, but just for one day, though, so don't get cocky." Tsunade explained. Iruka was listening very closely, waiting for the identity of who exactly recruited him. Tsunade sighed heavily, as she made eye contact with him, once more. "The person that had called upon you... was Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade finally spoke. Iruka paused, as he sat himself straight back into his chair.

_Somehow... I was kind of expecting this..._

"Well?" Tsunade spoke once more. Iruka looked towards her like she wanted an answer to something.

"Yes?" Iruka asked. Tsunade chuckled. By his reaction, he didn't catch on to what she was leading on to.

"Do you accept, or decline?" Tsunade asked. Iruka never thought that him, of all people, would be recruited on a mission something like scouting. To Iruka, it felt out of line. But it was Kakashi, of all people, who recruited him. If Kakashi chose him to go on a mission with him, then Kakashi chose him because he knew that he was ready. Iruka looked towards Tsunade.

"I'll accept, Lady Tsunade." Iruka replied.

"Excellent. The mission starts in 2 weeks." Tsunade replied. "Report back here, when the time comes. Kakashi will be your escort over here, and we will then fit you into wardrobe. Understand?" Tsunade stated. Iruka nodded.

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade... I won't let you down." Iruka said.

_Thanks for reading this short chapter. I hope you all leave nice reviews, and have a good day!_


	5. The Nightmare Nightmare of Dropping

Chapter 5: The Nightmare (Nightmare of Dropping)

_13 days have passed by after Iruka's meeting with Tsunade. After that, Kakashi has been taking Iruka out for training routines, took him to all of the "scout" areas around the boarders, and took Iruka out to a bunch of places, for relaxation. Each and every night that Iruka had returned home, and slumber, nightmares of horrifying and gruesome images of possible deaths for either himself or Kakashi would appear, night after night. Kakashi could see that everyday he came by Iruka's place, Iruka looked like someone tried to kill him that night. Today was the day of the mission._

Kakashi stepped in front of Iruka's front door, and softly knocked onto the door.

"Iruka… it's me, again. Are you ready yet?" Kakashi asked. When he pressed his ear against the door, he could hear a loud crashing noise. Kakashi immediately opened the door quickly, to find Iruka on the floor, grabbing at his left upper thigh. Kakashi quickly dashed himself by Iruka's side, and knelt down.

"Iruka… are you ok?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked into the jounin's eyes, and nodded, trying to lie it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine… my legs are just probably still sore, is all." Iruka replied.

_Please, Kakashi… do not see through me, like you always do._

Kakashi, obviously, could see through Iruka's lie. Iruka was hurt, but Kakashi didn't want to tell Iruka to stay, and he'll go out on the mission on his own, so Kakashi stood up, and lended his hand out towards Iruka.

"Well… then let me at least help you up." Kakashi offered. Iruka smiled, grabbed Kakashi's hand with his own, and was quickly pulled up off of the ground, and onto the couch.

"Thank you Kakashi." Iruka said. Kakashi nodded.

"Anytime, Iruka." Kakashi replied. Iruka then slowly stood himself up on the ground and off the couch, leaving Kakashi alone as he, himself, exits upstairs to his room. Kakashi sat himself down into the couch, and looked towards the clock. 12:55 PM.

* * *

Iruka finished getting dressed within his temporary ANBU uniform, but was missing a piece; his mask. Iruka quickly scanned around his room, looking for a white mask in the shape of a hawk, with blue slash marks across the nose part of the mask.

_Maybe it's downstairs somewhere._

Iruka then pulled his black cloak around himself, opened his room door, and swiftly left downstairs, closing his door behind him. As Kakashi herd footsteps, he immediately turned his head towards the stairs, to find Iruka dashing into another room.

"Did you lose something, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka then stepped back into the living room.

"Yeah, my mask, I can't seem to find it." Iruka replied. He quickly then left for the kitchen, ti explore there. Kakashi sighed, but decided to glance around the room, seeing if he is able to find it. Kakashi's eye glanced off of something in the far left corner of the room; his mask. Kakashi stepped over there, picked it up, and left for the kitchen. Iruka then sat himself down on the countertop, as he attempted to look on top of the refrigerator.

"Looking for this, Iruka sensei?" Kakashi asked, holding the mask in one of his hands. Iruka looked towards Kakashi, sighing heavily.

"Actually, yes." Iruka replied, while scooting himself off of the countertop. Kakashi then stopped Iruka from scooting off of the countertop, while moving himself so that he would be standing in front of Iruka, in between Iruka's legs, with his arms wrapped around Iruka's waist. Iruka softly smiled, while resting his forearms onto Kakashi's shoulders, locking his own hands together behind Kakashi's head.

"Oh, my little dolphin… you just seem so lost, without your master… am I right? "Kakashi said.

"Heh, I guess you could say that." Iruka said, as he stuck his tongue out at Kakashi playfully. Kakashi then cupped Iruka's face with his own, glove-covered hands, and pulled Iruka's face towards his, kissing him passionately. Iruka, surprised, blushed, but closed his own eyes, enjoying the moment. After about 5 minutes, Kakashi then moved his head back, smiling towards Iruka under his face mask. Iruka smiled.

"Now, do you mind letting me off of the countertop, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi then stepped aside, letting Iruka get off. Kakashi then offered Iruka's mask back to him. Iruka gladly took it back, slipped it onto his face, and pulled his cloak hood over his head.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked towards Kakashi, and nodded. Kakashi then started to walk towards the door, with his dolphin following behind. Kakashi opened the door and quickly ran outside. Luckily, Iruka knew where their scout posts were, and didn't make an effort to hurry. He stepped himself out of his own house, locked his house up, and dashed off quickly.

* * *

Iruka arrived around the area close to his and Kakashi's position. Another ANBU, tall with black hair similar to Iruka's, only with dark metallic-purple streaks, landed behind Iruka.

"You new?" The ANBU asked. Iruka jumped, and turned around quickly. The ANBU chuckled. "Hehe, apparently so." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just doing this for today, though." Iruka quickly said. The other ANBU crossed his arms across his chest, and looked up.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I'll tell you a little bit about this particular scout position. You scouting with Hatake, right?" the ANBU asked. Iruka nodded. The ANBU nodded.

"Ahh, well, here's the history. This spot, in particular, has had dozens of attacks, not heavy attacks, but just dozens of minor attacks, you know?" The ANBU explained. Iruka really didn't get it, so he kind of shrugged. The ANBU sighed heavily.

"Alright, let me put it this way, then; This spot, in particular, doesn't get the hard guys, you all get a large group of little guys, like chunin-leveled bad guys and all." The ANBU said. Iruka nodded.

"Good, now that we're on the same page… again… let me continue… other than minor attacks, this spot gets surprise attacked a lot, so keep your guards up, no matter what., alright?" The ANBU said. Iruka nodded, once more.

"Great, other than that being said, you should be fine from here. Hatake is right over there, to give you a heads up." The ANBU said, pointing towards a direction. Iruka nodded.

"Thanks." Iruka replied. The ANBU nodded, while turning around the opposite direction of where he pointed.

"If you or Hatake need anything at all, you just give me a ring over there, alright?" The ANBU offered. Iruka nodded. The ANBU then quickly ran a certain distance, but as soon as he jumped onto a decently large rock, he then jumped again, only higher into the trees. He wasn't to be seen, after that last jump. Iruka then turned towards where the ANBU pointed, and quickly ran. After a minute or two, Iruka jumped onto a rock, and forced himself to jump higher than he was supposed to jump. He quickly grabbed onto a thick tree branch before he started to fall. He remembered this scene from one of his nightmares, which practically stopped him from moving.

_

* * *

_

_~Nightmare of dropping~ _

_Iruka hung for dear life onto a tree branch, as large enemies with swords were just 30 feel below him, waiting to use him as nothing more than their voodoo doll. He couldn't pull himself up, and continued to lose his grip slowly. He continued to re-grab at his branch, ensuring and making sure he continued to hang there. He wanted to hang off in this dream, hoping that the enemies would get the hint, and leave. But he was wrong. The enemies continued to stand there, in a large group, waiting for him to just plop down to his demise. Iruka started to lose his grip, once again, but lost it dramatically because someone had shot him wit an arrow through his left waist. He looked down to see blood. His own blood, dripping down onto the monsters below. Iruka couldn't pull himself up anymore. Iruka's grip slipped, and he started to fall. The wind around him was increasingly sharp, because as he fell, sharp, painful cuts would appear around his body. As soon as Iruka barely entered the mob, well…_

* * *

~Reality~

Iruka was sweating heavily. His facial expression looked heavily terrified. Kakashi then reached down, grabbed onto Iruka's wrist, and quickly pulled his up, and set him down onto the small, wooden floor. Kakashi quickly moved Iruka's mask off to the left side of his head, and pulled the hood down, pulled out a cloth, and wiped off Iruka's forehead.

"Iruka… IRUKA!" Kakashi shouted. Iruka then came back into reality, and quickly looked around.

"Huh… what…" Iruka said. Kakashi sighed of relief as he sat himself down in front of Iruka. Iruka looked into the jounin's eyes, and he, too, sighed of relief.

"God, Iruka… could you worry me any more? Kakashi asked, teasing the other man. Iruka looked down, slightly blushing embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, Kakashi." Iruka said. Kakashi sighed, stood himself up, and walked back onto his tree branch, and crouched down, continuing to scout. Iruka scooted his mask back onto his face, and pulled his hood back over his head. Iruka stood himself up, and started to walk onto a thick branch he found.

* * *

Kakashi was still in the same exact position after he woke Iruka up. Iruka glanced over towards Kakashi's direction.

_He hasn't moved at all. He must be really dedicated to this mission… more than I am._

Iruka then completely sat himself down not the thick tree branch, resting his legs by letting them hang there. Kakashi looked over at Iruka, as he stood himself up.

"You getting tired already, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked over at Kakashi, now realizing that he was looking towards him. The younger man moved both of his hands behind his head.

"No… my legs were just feeling sore, from keeping one position for so long, is all." Iruka replied. Kakashi then looked back around where he was looking.

"If you say so, Iruka sensei." Kakasi said. THe silver-haired man then sat himself back onto his branch, regaining his posture.

_Alright. Once again, I apologize for this also being a short chapter. I look forward to future reviews! ^_^_


End file.
